


All this and heaven too

by lukedan



Category: There Will Be Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Self-Hatred, Smut, and probably angst too, so buckle up!, this is Daniel plainview we are talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedan/pseuds/lukedan
Summary: Isn't strange how captivating he is? You would think that a kid living in a small town would find any new strange thing captivating. And that's true. But you see, Daniel isn't new anymore.And yet he's captivating none the less.But why?





	1. a dying twon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,   
this is my first work ever!!, so my apologies if you find any mistakes here and there.  
i really hope whoever stumbles across this fic enjoys it!!
> 
> P.S the title is taken from the song all this and heaven too by Florence and machine.

Waking up from his sleep. His hand trailed back to his left cheek. It's not hot, it doesn't sting anymore. And he couldn't help but feel disappointed. But his underwear is slightly tight around his crotch. He can handle it. He didn't think he could master holding himself 5 months ago, but he did it. The first days since Daniel's departure were awful. It filled him with anger and resentment toward that monster! Why must he make it hard for the young man to suffer, even when he's not around! It was hard adapting to the town again. It was empty, and he is insignificant once again.

He walked to the outside of his bedroom when he saw Mary, on her chair in the dining table, knitting something he couldn't recognize. And with a soft voice, she spoke "good morning Eli"

"good morning" "There are no eggs for today, would you like some milk and bread?" She said it quietly, hoping that he wouldn't make a big fuss out of it on this beautiful day. Surprisingly he didn't!.

"oh, alright." and just like that, he went to the bathroom. Washing his face was less hard nowadays. he had the energy to do it. Looking at his reflection on the mirror, No!. It was too early for that. So he tried to finish up as quickly as possible.

He sat down on his chair, at the head of the old table. And Mary's chair was on his right. But there were other empty chairs, they should get rid of them, leaving the only two they use on a regular basis, he thought. but at maximum, they should keep an extra one, for Mary's guests. If she had any.

They sat down and ate their humble breakfast in a familiar silence. But that silence was short-lived.

"Mrs. Robert, she--, we were having a lovely conversation, her and i, and she was asking about you, and.." she was trembling with her words, as usual, her brother never exactly encouraged her to tell him about her daily boring stories. And she knew better than to stall. "so we were talking about you and Mr. Plainview was brought to the subject" he jerked his head upward. And she saw it!

Damn it, She saw his reaction! And that must have encouraged her, because she continued, now more comfortably. -"and she said he is coming to the town any time this week." As an act of disinterest, and to cover up his mistake, he dropped his eyes back to his bread. "and how does she know that?",

he can control himself no doubt! he wanted to ask about when and where but he didn't, and that was a promising sign! "her son. he was searching for a job, and his uncle told him to stay in town. Mr. Plainview is coming and he's looking for some new workers." he nodded twice. And the silence once again filled the room. Each to their own thoughts.

"Next time, please do check if we need something from the market. I don't like going to the church with grumbling stomach" his voice is soft and low but his tone is as rigid as a brick! he said his last words and stood up from his chair. "I will have my lunch and dinner outside, do not wait for me. And here" he took some dollars from his vest pocket "go and buy some eggs and see if you can sell the empty chairs" he pointed at them with his finger, and before she could protest-and that rarely ever happened-he went outside.

He was walking near the machines that belonged to Daniel. Their town is not as productive as it once was. Daniel drained all the oil. And now no one wants to work in the town. Most of their neighbors left, and the ones who couldn't are left to face a slow death.

It's a dying town, and he's dying to meet Daniel once more. He sat down on the harsh land, trying to control his breathing. So many thoughts and images are rushing to his head. And a familiar ache in his heart he tried to keep at bay for so long crept its way in his veins, again. leaving him exhausted.

It was sick of him to feel this way. Never has he ever felt this way about anyone. It's not love, it's definitely not love. and how could it be? when he hates Daniel, he hates his voice and how he makes it so easy to demolish his pride!! How could he? when he is making his life a living hell!! Hunted by his harsh voice, screaming at him!! Waking him up at night with a sweating body and trembling fingers! and his large strong hands, coming in a strong contact with his face in his drea-- NO! It's not dreams!! It's nightmares!!. It always has and it always will be. But it's something! And this world rarely ever gave him anything. and he prays that the Lord would forgive him for it!

He was starting to stoke his scalp-a habit he developed to calm himself-when he thought of getting a hair cut, and just like that, he felt his palms sweating and trembling again. And with a tight voice and enlarged pupils, he whispered "Oh Daniel". breathing seems to be hard, so he lied down, close your eyes, focus on your breathing, he thought. _In_, his chest grew larger. He held it there for a few seconds. _Out_, his chest went back to it normal size. He continued on this action for a few minutes. Until he was calm again. He opened his eyelids. the sun was so bright today and the air is so dry it could cut someone's skin. He hoped it would be Daniel's.

** Wait!** He said in out loud. "Mary and Mrs. Robert brought Daniel to their conversation by talking about me?!!"

"_Oh!_"

he started giggling. Daniel would kill him if he knew about this! His giggling grew louder! The strong, angry oilman is now associated with the preach from this small town! It's true not everyone thinks this way, probably the only people who do are Mary and Mrs. Robert! But that's more than enough to fuel Daniel's anger and causes him to react! He always does when it comes to Eli.

It's like The whole word is on one palm of Daniel's and Eli is on the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
three decades later. but here we are.
> 
> so the smut and filthy stuff we all came here for will be in this chapter.  
so heads up for: God complex, self-hatred/loathing, romanticization of horrible action, abandonment issues and dub-con anal sex/blow job.
> 
> enjoy yourself and stay hydrated.

Two days have passed since he knew about the arrival of Daniel Plainview.

And Eli was on edge for two days. The excitement is unbearable, he could feel it in his bones!. But it wasn't just the excitement. No!

It was the terror that comes along with Daniel. The thought of all the things Daniel could cause him!. Their fights, whether it was with words that are just as sharp as blades, or with fists and teethes!.

Sitting still on his chair in his office wasn't an option for today. Since the early hours of the day, the town has been running on one leg.

People were in a rush to get a job finally, a job that could feed the hungry mouths in the cracking houses.

But the hard truth is, most of them weren't qualified.

Most of these people were old, and the rest were either women or children. There are about three young men who couldn't leave the town. Mrs. Robert's son, a strong young man. He could do just about anything. but he couldn't leave and save himself from this god awful place, his mother was too old to attend for herself. And he was an only child so he had to stay.

Eli always thought that the young man reminded him of himself. He'd sacrificed his life to stay, and be there for his stupid worthless family!, he could have left, before his selfish brother Paul did it himself!.

But he won't drown himself in these thoughts, he will not!.

The Lord has chosen this path for him, and he must accept it.

The sound of the train could be heard from miles away, Daniel surely likes to announce his arrival!

Eli could feel his heart racing in his chest cage! And with a panting breath he uttered "ah,. . .Lord, grant me strength. . ." he'd decided against standing, he knew his knees weren't worthy of trust in these times.

The sudden knock on the door brought his wandering mind to the office.

"Mr. Plainview is on that train. . . ." Eli relaxed a bit, now that he knew the knocker was Hector. One of the few young men who couldn't leave." I beg for an early leave for today, Mr. Sunday"

Good for him, the work on the church is not enough to help him settle down and build a family. Eli knew that very well.

"alright then, but tomorrow I need you the come at about 10:30 or so." there was a pause at the both ends of that door. "why so Mr. Sunday?" he stood up from his seat and went to the door with quiet steps, he touched the doorknob when he realized his palms were sweating!

He opened the door slowly as to test the young man's patient.

"Mr. Plainview is coming, and we need to celebrate this visit, don't you think?" he paused, and with a faint small smile on his lips and eyes as clam as it can be, looked directly into Hector's wide brown eyes. The boy was practically older than Eli. He was taller, with wide shoulders and strong arms. The boy-or rather the young man- was also smart, and has a very strong memory.

Daniel wouldn't suffer much with this one. And that was good, So good. The chances of Daniel's distraction from him are much less right now. It was almost nonexisting. But he wanted to be sure of that. And besides Daniel would see what a great teacher he is!

". . . Sir?" he did not realize that he was staring and the wooden wall behind the young man for long seconds. "Um. . . yeah? . . . Oh I'm--, you were saying something?"

"Sir are you alright? do you need anything?"

Eli shifted his weight on the other leg, swallowed, then he decided to play along.

He let out a sigh, and then tilted his head to the ground, not too much. Just a little to sell it. "Well you know, the paperwork is everywhere. . " he sighed again ". . And the church now is very. . .cluttered" he waved his hand around, earning Hector's attention when he thought it was slipping again. " but with the Lord's well, we shall pass the hard days," he said his last word with his small smile, he used it a lot of times to comport the ills. It never failed him.

And with a pat on Hector's shoulder he went back to his office, closing the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He deliberately trapped himself in the office, going right away to Daniel was out of the question. All though he desperately wanted too. But if he can't hold himself now, holding himself in front of Daniel would be impossible!

And besides, tormenting him for a little bit wouldn't do anyone harm.

That's what he would like to think. Daniel, actually tormented by his absence.

He stayed like this the whole day, passing in his office. Trying to think of things to say to Daniel, when their inevitable encounter takes place. All the smart responses, all the sharp words must be prepared.

He knew deep down that it was impossible to predict Daniel. But he had to try.

He stayed in his office for long enough, now it was time to rest. But he's aware of his mind, and how it likes to travel everywhere when he need rest the most.

Eli took his keys and drank whatever left of his water class and locked the door to his office. Walking throw the corridor into the main haul.

Few old ladies were here today. That wasn't enough! Thought he, by the end of the week, people will come here more often. He had to make them!

Stepping to the outside, the air was fresh and calm. He held his lantern and switched the rusty small gas knob, The flame lit up almost immediately. 

He used to take the path that leads to the abandoned office, now the lights were on. There was no laughter, only talks and long dramatic pauses. He could guess these were Daniel's people. He's probably with them right now.

Though it was the quickest path to his bed, he did not take it.

Going all around the church and small market, was a much safer and saner choice.

He hated how scared he was, wasn't he just dying to meet Daniel?! Then why is he running around like they were in some hide and seek game?

He still could feel his heart racing. He placed his right hand on this left chest, he pressed as hard as he could, it might just stop the beating for a bit, but it didn't. And he gave up.

Right after he took a turn to the left. Behind some trees. He saw him.

Daniel.

He froze in his place, unable to move, speak or blink.

The world seemed to stop for what felt like an eternity.

Almighty Daniel.

He could have been invisible in the shadows, if it weren't for his lantern!

Eli's heart beating escalated when his soul went back to his body, he realized, Daniel now is aware of his presence!

he has to react soon, he has to attack first or else, Daniel will eat him alive!

"Daniel!" his voice came far more high pitched for his comport. He swallowed his saliva in a visible gulp. He tried again "Daniel, my old friend" now softer and with a composed body. He took a few steps further to Daniel, Now that the light is closer to Daniel, the man was as terrifying as ever.

His eyes are piercing through Eli's soul. He dared to take a few more steps closer. "I hope you and your men had a safe trip?"

No response from the taller man.

Eli wished he could find an excuse to put the lights out. He can't keep looking at the man anymore!

"There will be a celebration the day after tomorrow, I--"

"weren't going somewhere?"

You and your dismissing tones!

That how you want to play it then! Eli thought. "we are celebrating the safe arrival of you and your fellow workers in the church, I'm sure there will be enough room for all of us." he said it with such a confidence he did not know he possessed. After a second he decided to put on a smirk on his lips, just enough to irritate the older man.

And that he did. His body tensed, and his large hands are now forming fists. And if you looked closer you could see his lips are moving beneath the awful mustache.

He sighed and then with a fake smile he said " Eli, isn't it time for your bed now?," he leaned forward and bent his head a little to meet eyes with the preacher "you see it's not safe for young children and the village's idiot to be outside alone in this hour." he bent even closer to Eli, too close Eli can smell the cigar smock in Daniel's breath. "go to your bed" he waved his hands in front Eli's face, his fake smile is no longer fake. He's beginning to enjoy his night!

The young man flushed with embarrassment. He can feel his palms are beginning to sweat, his clothes suddenly too tight on him and the chill night is no longer.

But determent he was, and with a fake confident voice he said "and it is also very dangerous for old folks too, if you do remember"

Daniel's eyes were on fire! A few more insults and he could have what he's been waiting for!.

But Daniel didn't need any further encouragement to unleash his hatred for this foolish boy.

He grabbed Eli by his vest and pressed him closer to his face, their noses are lightly touching, and that small gesture caused a small whimper to escape Eli's throat.

"Oh, I'm just getting started and you are already whimpering!" his wrinkles are visible, his lips are smiling, what an awful smile that was!.

Daniel let go of the vest while pushing Eli away from him, which somehow was far more painful to Eli than any sharp word or a slap on the cheek. He could feel himself breathing harder and his muscles are all tense. Panic is crawling in his head, Daniel is looking at him but not really looking, he seems so disinterested, as if Eli is not worthy of what was about to happen. "what are you waiting for?, or do you need me to tuck you in?" he's already lighting his cigarette.

And that is were a thought that could drive Daniel over the edge began to form, he straightened his clothes and began to talk very calmly " you know brother Daniel?,I really hope that Mary and H.W--" he earned the sharp look from the smoker, "will have a better and far more loving relationship than we have, and don't take my choice of wor--" Sharp pain in his left cheek made his ears ring. And before he could feel anything else regarding his well being, another smack to his right side, and he was only aware of the tight grip on his chin caused by nails digging his skin.

"Listen to me very carefully Eli. You, Will--" he began to press his weight on Eli, forcing him to bend his knee to the harsh sandy ground." leave my son, H.W out of your filthy little mouth." Eli's attention was cut off by the growing tightness in his pants. Oh, his body missed this!

"you filthy fuck."

And another slap to his right cheek threw him on his back.

The ground seems specifically harsh in this lovely evening, Eli thought. And again was brought back to the reality by the kick to his gut. Trying to breathe again is such a hard work in this kind of situation, his mind wandered again.

"what part of listen carefully do you not understand! even this simple, small task seems difficult on a simple mind like yours!"

His large hand reached out to Eli's hair, forcing him to jerk his head backward. Eli could feel the older man's breath on his neck, and his large boots trapping him "but I guess you're too busy being a horny dog hmm?"

His hips are failing him, they were jerking themselves like they are their own entity. And although this is what he's been dreaming of his whole life!, beneath Daniel and being the center of his attention, humiliated by him!. the shame was overwhelming, tears were streaming down his face. But the tears weren't strong enough to stop his hips.

"you better stop humping or else I will cut your tiny winy off!"

"Da. . . Daniel,. . .Plea. . .please Daniel. . "

" what are you begging for, Eli I can't understands fools talk!, what are you pleading for?!, tell me, are you pleading for me to cut it off?, that can't be it!, or maybe, you are that much of a fuck!, aren't you?, tell me whore. are you?"

and before he could defend himself he felt the weight of the world crushing him, his face scratching the ground, it seems as if Daniel was trying to clean it using Eli's face.

Eli started kicking in all directions, it's was unbearable, but Daniel had a grip of steel, of course he's strong!, he has been milking the earth for his own benefit!, of course he wouldn't let a small fuck escape his wrath by small kicks.

Sand stuck to his cheeks, in his eyes, and he knows there are a bunch of it in his hair. It brought him back the taste of mud, slaps, 'I will bury you under the ground'. Maybe he's just making good on his words.

Eli's attempts to lift himself failed. He went to new tactics, saving his will power to breath and trying to sneak away from Daniel's grip subtilty. But soon he realized his pants are being shoved down, the cool air on his naked butt sent shivers through his spine. "Oh, so excited aren't we?"

He let go of Eli's hair to unfasten his zipper. He can't believe what is happening!!

Horror and excitement are filling him.

His head is spinning!

Daniel must have missed him too much he is ready to settle their differences the way they both wanted since they met.

And eagerness got the best of him, turning his head to the side to see Daniel. See the erection he felt somewhere between the humiliating words. He couldn't see Daniel's cock with the low and never enough light from the fallen lantern. But he caught Daniel's eyes and just like that another slap to his ears.

Bells and drums are all he could hear.

Just soon enough, Daniel was grunting. Eli rested his head on the ground, in anticipation of the pain that was surely to come. Large hands began to spread his cheeks and he felt the tip of Daniel.

Few seconds, dragged too far. the time has stopped.

At this moment. No sound and no movement.

There's no coming back from this, they both knew it. Perhaps Daniel was thinking if it was worth it at all, no one would know about it sure, it would be their little secret, but maybe Daniel wasn't rea-

Eli teased Daniel's cock with his butt movement

"Daniel, Please." very weakly he said it. "ple--"

A pain so unbearable shock Eli to his core. He gasped and bit down his lip to stop the screams.

Clutching his fist, shutting his eyes, trying to control himself.

Daniel began moving his hips giving the poor thing beneath him little to no time to adjust to the size of his cock, Eli's sobs became loud cries, he tried closing his hand on his mouth but there is no escape from this nightmare. His hole is stretched to its limits. With nothing to ease the pain away. Not even spit! Tears are streaming down his face. He was muttering apologies and pleads but Daniel answered to none of it.

"Oh, Eli you can't fool anyone. This whole town knows what a whore you're!"

"Dan--Daniel," another thrust shut him up for a few seconds.

But his body was tense. And Daniel's hand is pinning him to the ground by the neck. Daniel's thrust grew harder. Pain paralyzed his limps. He had to relax and give in to ease the pain but he can't do it. He know he can't the pain is at the forefront of his mind!

Screams and pleads weren't helping him. So he retreated to quietly sobbing.

But maybe if he pleasured himself he would be able to mix pain and pleasure the way he likes it.

And he soon went to his task. But getting his hand under him wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, when surely Daniel was crushing him with his weight. But he managed to give himself some friction.

His cheeks are burning from this whole situation.

_Daniel is actually fucking him_.

Something about it, very dark thing, tugged at his heart. And though his heart was heavy and his tears weren't stopping. He kept on pleasuring himself, his body betrayed him. This supposed, temple of god is a filthy one!

And look at it! It enjoys every touch this monster inflicts on it!

Sure enough his prick is leaking precum! He can't stop himself and he knew deep down he doesn't won't to. A lump in his throat had to come out, so he wept aloud. He failed himself and he failed his Lord. How could anyone ever look at him!

How could he ever look at his people!

He always knew they will be lost without him! But now he himself is lost! How could he possibly guide them?.

"Daniel, uh. . .loo. . uh--

look at me."

_Look at me, please!_ He thought. They are very similar. Daniel must be the only one to have the ability to look at him even after this! He must be!. They're similar even if Daniel denied it till his last breath! Yeah right!!. a human can't turn away from something familiar. and Daniel won't!

Eli is a fuckup whore, Daniel is a fuckup bastard. This is a match made in hell. Tears mixed with giggles at the irony.

And through it all Daniel was silent.

Eli's giggles showed no signs of stopping, it grew louder and louder. But snap him out of it, Daniel thrusted his cock out of Eli. The little poor bastard winced in pain. Daniel placed his large palms on the back of Eli's shoulders, pressing him harder. Sand is filling Eli's nostrils, he began to scream in pain, coughing harder than he thought was humanly possible. "Daniel . . . . . . Ple-" another coughing session began.

"you want me to look at you? to look at what exactly? uh? I want you to help me out here young boy? To Look at what?" he seemed to take some mercy at the coughing mess underneath him. Lifting himself of off Eli's shivering body and sat down next to him. He rested his arms on his lifted knees after he tucked his cock in his pants.

Some moments passed when Eli control his coughing. He's not calm yet and Daniel could tell. He's still trembling, it would be so easy for Daniel to kill him right here.

He always knew he would enjoy it. And he would do it right, the way the fucker deserved it.

But now doesn't want too.

It's too early, he thought.

"Daniel, . . . . ."

The boy wasn't looking at him still, his voice was faint and it was obvious it hurts when he talked. he turned his body towards the sky at some point, but he's not looking at him, and that didn't seem right to Daniel.

Though Daniel hated people, despised them and only accompanied them when it was necessary, he paid more attention to his own movement when Eli was around. He wanted him to see what he will never amount to. Not having him looking at his superior while addressing him bother Daniel so much. He stretched his arms and grabbed a handful of hair and turned the fragile skull towards him.

" you do not know where to stop, do you?"

Eli's eyes were shimmering with tears, his pupils were all over the place. He still did not see Daniel yet, he only saw terror. And that was evident when the uncontrollable hiccups began. These aren't tears, Daniel thought, these are waterfalls.

Few quick slaps on one side of Eli's check would surely bring him to focus. "Ah, there you are!"

such a light deceptive tone he had, thought the poor thing when he finally was able too. When his hiccups subdued.

His voice is hoarse, and he is too tired to think and because of it all the idea of crawling to Daniel's warmth seemed a good one. After he lifted his pants to cover his rear end he followed this new inner desire. He wanted to see Daniel's reaction when he began moving toward him but he's too afraid, whether from a slap, a kick, a push or a simple-though nothing was simple when it came to Daniel- rejection, he didn't really know.

Finally, he rested his tired, denied body near

Daniel's side. And he closed his eyelids, trying to not upset Daniel with his sudden overwhelmed emotions, because now that he's calmer he's able to look at it clearly, Daniel stopped because Eli wasn't focusing which means he wouldn't remember the humiliation come next day.

The fucking bastard.

Now that he's near him, he could clearly see Daniel also tucked himself in.

Failure dawned at him

Tears were gathering in his eyes again, shame ate him up. He's crying because Daniel won't fuck him!.

"What a pathetic thing you are, Eli," said Daniel with a soft tone, barely audible to anyone, but Eli.

Large hand placed its self on his very messy hair, the fingers started to travel between his hair strand, In a very delicate motion. His tears fell again down his cheeks, who would have thought Daniel could posses this gentleness. Eli never thought he would receive anything but a strike from these strong hands. And these touches made his heart ache.

_So tender_, he thought.

The tall fingers began to press lightly on his skull, the motion was. . . ..soothing!

He dared himself to lean into the touch, relax a bit.

And the hands did encourage the act, helping him to lean even more forward!

He's so close to Daniel's lap!

A lump in his throat turned into a whimper.

His heart was shattered, his dignity drowned in the muds.

How could he long for simple touches like these from a man like Daniel!.

And Oh how sweet it is to lay his head on bony, rigid thighs!. And as if his head just caught up to the state of his body, it began to throb. very hard and very loud.

The pain is slicing his brain into small pieces. He pressed his head hard in Daniel's thigh, as in a Fales attempt to numb the pain.

" Oh, Eli. I thought you were done with these ugly tears?!" Daniel's finger were still in their traveling mission through his hair. " I really do hope your tears are being shed because of how incompetent you are at following your basic filthy desires, uh?" Eli glanced up at the older man. It was dark indeed but he could see very faintly the shine in his eyes. Those green, terrifying eyes. " now, do turn to me when I talk to you Eli. I thought I made it clear, not two minutes ago."

Eli complied.

"There you go, you little mistake, easy wasn't it?"

oh Lord, this terrible, terrible smirk! Thought Eli.

"Now, Eli you have-as always-ruined my temper, and because you and I know what a good little whore you are, why don't you make it up for me the only way you are good at? hm?"

Eli tensed.

Few seconds have passed, in these seconds he was held hostage in Daniel's sharp, cunning eyes.

Was the air too much to take in? Or did his lungs shrieked to the size of a fist?. Eli thought.

The fingers in his hair started to pull, not so hard but Eli knew if he didn't do something it will surely rip his hair from its root. So he swallowed the gulp in his throat and left his head from Daniel's lap.

His fingers were dancing very badly while he tried to unzip Daniel.

The older man didn't help him nor did he snatched the task from the fool's hand. But he left his hand from his head and rested his weight on it.

Clearly enjoying the whole process. Eli too felt himself getting excited, he was anticipating it.

If he did it right this time, if he pleased Daniel he could be at his good side for as long as he will be allowed to. Maybe, just maybe, Daniel would let him rest his head on his thighs.

Maybe.

When he was finally able to open the zipper, he spent a few seconds looking at Daniel's crotch. Apart, a very small part of Daniel's abdomen was visible. He could see some veins. And a patch of hair.

He held his breath, and with fragile courage, he took Daniel's cock in his trembling hands.

Daniel was thick no doubt, he always knew that. And he felt it in his hole. But the weight of him in his hand is very strange, and yet very appealing. He moved his palm on the whole cock, feeling it. And when he thought he was brave enough, he placed the tip of his pointing finger on the head, he pressed very lightly at first, he was courageous enough to press harder when Daniel's sighs reached his ears.

His cheeks are red, he knew that. Not just from the slaps or shame. They are, because the thought that Daniel is somehow happy because of him, made his heart flutter.

Daniel's hand went back to his head, he liked it there better. Eli thought.

The hand ever so slightly pushed his head backword, now the two men locked their eyes on each other.

"We don't have the whole night Eli, . . . Someone might pass by this path and then" he tilted his head to the side with an innocent smile on his lips he continued "everyone will know you for the sinner you are," 

Eli's pupils blown out, thousands of images rushed to his already throbbing head.

God won't forgive him!!

he's abomination!. how could he give in to his filthy desires so easily!. how could he kneel to a mere human and abandon his Lord and creator?!

This was a test from the Lord and he failed at it!! He failed miserably. Heaven's gates are locked forever in his face!!

Tears found its way back to his eyes. Dirt was covering his clothes, hair, face, in his fingernails, his mouth, and his nose.

He was dirty. From inside out.

"Now, Now, little whore. You were walking in the right direction, what happened?" Jesus Christ! This monster is eating him alive!!

his fingernails are digging his skull and pulling him forward to his cock.

Danie's cock is poking his face, how funny would it be, only if he wasn't who he is, and Daniel wasn't the monster that he is!

" I knew what a retarded fuck you are, but Damn you Eli!" a strike to his left cheek brought back the bells to his ears, another one to his right blurred his vision. And tears are falling again and again and again. "you have a waterfall for an eye" Daniel's tone isn't soft anymore. It's deep and scary and the shouts are behind the corner and Eli knew it.

"you are a whore, and a bad one at that. You know your precious god will not forgive you, and why should he, you have no value to him. you will not spread his words, you will have no honor in expanding the number of his pathetic worshipers!"

His sobs are loud and the anguish in his face would break Daniel's heart if he had one.

"You will die one day Eli, and no one will weep for you. And you will go unnoticed just as you came"

Eli opened his mouth and cried with his whole will power. "uh. . . .Da. . . .pleas-Lord . . . . No-"

"No, no, your Lord no longer hear you. You only have me."

"NO!,--

Daniel. . . Please. . . You can't do this to me . . . please"

Daniel's hand went to Eli's cheeks, gabbing him so hard he will break the skin if he didn't let him go.

"Your God shall strike me right now and here if I let scum like you tell me what to do!" his left hand made a contact with Eli's left ear.

He shoved him back to his crotch. "resisting the temptation won't grant you entrance to my heaven." the monster is hard!

Eli can see it clearly and he himself grew hard despite his tears and heartbreak.

So he opened his mouth and took Daniel's length in. Only testing at first until he felt his hair being pulled harshly forward. "apparently, this is a new prayer will have to learn" Eli opened his mouth wider and took Daniel deeper in his mouth, he no longer has the luxury to taste and explore.

He moved his head in a frantic way and when his teeth pricked Daniel. He did not hesitate to land another slap on the poor mess in front of him. The impact of slap caused the teeth to lightly scratch Danie's cock, he hissed in pain and yelled at Eli "Move your teeth or I will tear them out of your jaw myself!" Eli whimpered and tried to be as careful as he could. He could feel how rigid Daniel was in his mouth. And he could taste some precum too. It sent shivers to his balls.

He tried to satisfy himself and press his growing erection to the harsh ground. The act did not pass unnoticed to Daniel.

"Weren't crying at the Lord's gates a second ago?" his amused tone pierced deep in Eli's heart. And the implication made his prick twitch. "You can keep on humping the ground like a dog, I like you better this way . . " and Eli could tell.

Eli began to use his tongue, and soon after he found Daniel liking it so much. Daniel's hand tugged his hair. And when he left his eyes to meet his, he felt his heart flutter again. Daniel's eyes have a beautiful shade to it. Eli found a new desire in him. He wished he could tell Daniel how beautiful his eyes are. He knew he can't, Daniel wouldn't let him. He wondered if he even let his wife ever tell him. He probably didn't.

He could feel his neck aching from this position and he defiantly couldn't satisfy himself like this. So he tried to take the cock out of his mouth, only he found a sculpture hand pinning him in his place. He tried to show the distress in his face but Daniel's smirk widened.

"Oh! is this some kind of a worker strike?! Well, I'm afraid you left me no choice but to take matters into my own hands"

**No!**

The horror was filling Eli's eyes. He tired to left his weight and explain but his struggle paid him nothing! And that's when a strong slap hit him.

Eli won't hear from his left ear for a week, if ever.

Each slap landed, brought with it tears in his eyes and precum both in his pants and his mouth.

Daniel brought both of his hands to Eli's head and began to fuck the bastard mouth.

Eli gagged. His chin was drowning in his spit.

Daniel's head chocked Eli's throat.

He gagged again and tried to cough but he couldn't

Tears were streaming down his burning cheeks. Drums in his ears. His heart is pounding. His prick is twitching. His head is throbbing. And breathing was impossible right now. So he held it.

It was obvious Daniel won't last long, this is probably one of his wet dreams, and it came true. The thought burned shame in his heart but his prick was excited about it.

The hands on his head grew tighter, and Daniel is no longer containing his groans. He thrusted fast now, so Eli tried to embrace himself and open his throat for Daniel's load.

A warm sticky liquid filled his mouth, some of it went straight to his throat. The taste was alien to Eli, it wasn't bad nor good.

Daniel took himself out of Eli's mouth soon after he came, he tucked himself in and lied on his back. Sweat dripping from his forehead.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

When Eli swallowed the load he went to where Daniel was lying. "Daniel . . . . " murmured Eli.

He was brave enough now. He was able to make Daniel happy. A small chuckle escaped from his lips when he noticed the flush on Daniel's face.

The man opened his eyes at that.

"Oh right, and a whore must be paid" he left himself and stood at his feet, he pretended to search himself for some money, with a mocking look on his eyes.

"How about you return the favor?" as soon as the words left him he turned his eyes to the ground. Heart beating against his chest. And when he sensed Daniel approaching him he tensed his muscle and ordered himself to be ready for the blow.

But it did not come, yet.

Instead when he opened his eyes, Daniel crotched on top of him embracing himself on his feet. They were so close.

If Eli was swift enough he can kiss Daniel and teste his lips. But he should kiss his life good-bye too.

He took Eli's face in his hand."Do you think that you are worthy of simple pleasures like this, young fool?! Do you really think that I would care about you or about you whimpering little prick?" Eli couldn't for the life of him contain himself anymore. His hand went to his crotch and fumbled with his pants till he brought his erection out and started to stroke it fast.

"you can go and hump a tree for all I care" moans and nonsense are all he heard in as a response. "You disgust me, Eli"

And there it is. At last.

The bliss Eli has been waiting for.

Cum spilled out of him with a simple, _Ah,_

His lungs were taking as much air as it could. He closed his eyelids and he found that he wouldn't mind dying right now.

"Eli"

He opened his eyes slowly, to see Daniel was standing.

His feet were on each side of Eli's thighs.

The hatred was firing in Daniel's eyes. He missed the soft glances from earlier.

A large spit made its was from Daniel's mouth to Eli's cheek.

"_Now I can look at you_"

And he left.

Eli's limps hurt.

He tucked himself, and when he deemed himself presentable and was ready to go home, guilt started to creep up on him.

He couldn't help but shed tears some more.

For the first time in a long time, he felt light, a small swift of wind could carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, i hope you guys liked it. and please don't shy away from any feedback about anything ;)  
you'll actually do me a favor in helping to improve my tiny skills.  
and I'm really sorry if anything offended anyone. I'm a non-christian so i tried to be as general with my description as possible.  
and actually English isn't my mother language so sorry if people in the old times weren't talking like that.  
again i really hope you enjoyed it. and again stay safe and hydrated.


End file.
